Et la Lune Brillera
by TrashYaiyai
Summary: J'ai un coeur, tu sais. Il fera tout pour retrouver son amant. Même se lier d'amitié avec ses ennemis et retourner dans le passé.  HPDM. [Suis nulle pour les résumés].


_Bonjouuuur! Merci d'être làà vv Bref, pour le rating, désolée, j'y connais rien, j'ai mis au hasard. Ensuite heuu...désolée pour le chapitre passablement ridiculement court que je vous offre. J'me ratraperai! Enfin, si vous aimez..._

_Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'intrigue ici présente. Vv_

_**"J'ai toujours cru que rien ne pourrait jamais m'atteindre, me faire tomber du pied d'estal où je me suis toujours volontairement hissé avec fierté. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, je pourrais choir dudit pied d'estal et m'écraser au sol avec violence. Je ne me savais pas en possession d'un coeur, le traître n'avait jamais donné signe de sa présence au fond du bloc de glace que je suis. Père n'a bien sûr pas apprécié que je me rende compte que je pouvais ressentir quelque chose autre que de la haine pure, mais franchement, sans vouloir être vulgaire, je n'en avais rien à foutre. Oh, ne me regardez pas avec cet air là, si je parle avec humour, c'est pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant vous. Où en étais-je? Ha oui, mon coeur. Quand je me suis apperçu que j'en avais un, je me suis sentis faible. Parce que quinze ans d'une éducation inculquée avec comme but de ne plus rien éprouver venait de tomber en poussière, et je me sentais perdu. J'aurai voulu vous dire à quel point je me suis senti soulagé lorsqu'Il a pris soin de mon coeur. Dire qu'aujourd'hui, je suis anéanti, est un doux euphémisme. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous ne croient pas un traître mot de ce que je raconte. Je ne vous demande pas de m'accorder votre pleine confiance, seulement de m'écouter. D'entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire. La majorité des personnes ici présentes savent que je n'y suis jamais allé par quatre chemins, et, bien que de nombreuses choses ne sont plus les mêmes,cette franchise est toujours présente. Alors écoutez-moi. C'est la seule chose que je vous demande, ensuite, je disparaîtrai. De toutes façons, plus rien ne me retient ici."**_

L'assemblée retenait son souffle. Le jeune homme devant eux, âgé de 19 ans, en paraissait 50. Des larmes brûlantes de douleur coulaient lentement le long de ses joues, ses yeux gris étaient pleins d'un sentiment indéfinissable et la blondeur de ses cheveux mettait en valeur le teint pâle de sa peau. Il semblait minuscule dans sa cape noire. Il s'accrochait désespérément au pupitre devant lui, les jointures de ses doigts devenues blanches à force de trop serrer dans ses mains la table de bois. Après quelques minutes d'un silence éprouvant, il reprit la parole.

_**"Je tenais simplement à vous dire à quel point je suis désolé. Parce que je n'ai rien pû faire, alors que j'aurai donné ma vie pour Lui. Je sais ce que vous pensez. "Si tu en étais capable, pourquoi es-tu ici?". Je ne sais pas. Pour vous répondre sincèrement, je ne pensais pas qu'Il était mortel, qu'il était possible qu'il Lui arrive quelque chose. Comme vous, je voyais souvent en lui le Héros que nous aurions voulu qu'il soit. Malheureusement, il n'était qu'un jeune homme de 19 ans. Il n'était pas le sauveur de l'humanité que tout un chacun voyait en lui. J'aimerai être lâche pour rejeter la faute sur les journalistes et les personnes incensées qu'il lui ont fait miroiter la victoire. Oui, j'aimerai avoir le culot de hurler au monde qu'à force de hurler sur tous les toits qu'il pouvait et qu'il devait vaincre Lord Voldemort, il a cru qu'il pouvait et qu'il devait le faire. Il s'est senti obligé de...de mourir pour vous, pour nous! Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites?! Vous pleurez plus la mort de l'égérie des sorciers que la mort de l'être humain! Vous pleurez plus parce que vous avez peur de ne pas survivre que parce qu'Il est...qu'il n'est plus parmis nous."**_

Sa voix devenue violente n'était plus qu'un murmure, alors qu'un torrent d'émotions le submergeait. Au premier rang des malheureux spectateurs, un jeune homme dû retenir son amie par le bras pour ne pas qu'elle aille enlacer l'homme blond à présent en larmes.

_**"Je voulais juste vous dire que moi..Draco Malfoy, aimait éperdumment Harry Potter."**_

Certaines personnes se mirent à pleurer, d'autre cachèrent leur visage entre leurs mains pour ne pas que l'on voit leur détresse. Tous se sentaient coupable.

_**"Je l'aimais, je l'aime, et je l'aimerai toujours."**_

Et il disparut. Il partit en courant vers la grande forêt, le soleil éclatant faisant briller ses cheveux blonds. Comme une ironie du sort, le jour de l'enterrement d'Harry Potter, le ciel était plus bleu que jamais, et le soleil brillait trop fort.

_Merci d'être encore là et de ne pas avoir appellé la police pour honte à l'écriture._

_J'espère grandement que ce début ne vous déplait pas._

_J'vous bisouilles._

_Trash Yéyé, comme l'album de Benjamin Biolay._


End file.
